The Leukemia Society of America and the Leukemia Society of America Research Foundation propose to co-sponsored with the National Cancer Institute a scientific conference to address the current state-of-the-are in leukemia/lymphoma research and therapy and more critically to define the most promising direction in leukemia research. Medical, scientific and lay members of the Leukemia Society of America board believe that an opportunity exists, because of newly developed technologies and a rapidly expanding base of knowledge, to catalyze research directions that will accelerate progress toward a cure of many patients. Accordingly, it is important to access the state of current research in areas that will permit this acceleration: Accordingly, it is important to access the state of current research in areas that will permit this acceleration: oncogenes, growth factors and receptors, stem cells, cell cycle regulation, transcription and second messenger pathways and gene therapy. These critical areas of research, effectively linked with drug and biological developments and clinical protocol research efforts, can lead to basic insights for improved prevention, diagnosis and therapy of the devastating diseases of leukemia and lymphoma. While many conferences focus on these diseases, we know of none that have as an express purpose to discuss the potential role for developing centers of excellence to accelerate research progress in leukemia/lymphoma. By focusing on critical research areas in which synergistic interactions with clinical investigators can lead to new therapeutic approaches, this conference can set the stage for clinical-basic interactions which are essential for realizing any cure. The specific aims and educational objectives are: 1. To provide an overview of the current state-of-the-art in leukemia and lymphoma research. 2. To present opportunities for acceleration of clinical and basic research program. 3. To specifically present areas where basic research observations in the laboratory can be effectively translated into improved therapy for patients with leukemia and lymphoma. 4. To discuss the catalytic potential role that could be provided by developing center of excellence in leukemia/lymphoma research. The conference will consist of a one and one-half days of scientific discussions and also features an open forum at night for the public, thus providing them with an opportunity to express support for leukemia and lymphoma research. This, too, is a unique feature of the conference. Proceedings will be published in a peer-reviewed journal.